


Gamon's Revenge

by jademark



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (again), Crack, Laxatives, Soup, Teen and Up because Swearing, death mention, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "Gamon is pushed to his limits and announces to all of Orgrimmar that he is their king. When Thrall comes out to put an end to it Gamon reveals that he put laxatives in everyone's soup."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gamon's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.  
> Note: This is referring to Gamon in Classic WOW.

As Gamon hunched over in the corner of Orgrimmar's inn, his life flashed before his eyes. Dying inside the inn. Dying 2 feet outside the inn. Dying 20 feet away. The farthest he had ever gotten in these past several years was to the Drag. It was like he had no life before this. It was as if he had never left Orgrimmar. And why was that? Because everyone in Orgrimmar was a bastard who acted like his sole purpose was to be killed. It was as though every single individual, not just the rogues, received the same exact memo. Orcs, trolls, forsaken, and fellow tauren? All murderous scum. And he had had it. 

Gamon walked outside, brushing past anyone in his way. He yelled loud enough for Orgrimmar to hear: "I've had it with all of you. I am now your king. Kill me all you want. I'll just come back." 

And what he said was true. He returned to that bustling hub next to the auction house and the bank every time he was killed. His presence began to intimidate everyone around him. Was Gamon beginning to become more than an NPC? Did he remember all his deaths? Did he remember how people spat on his corpse? It was time to consult Thrall. 

As Gamon could see Thrall arriving in the distance, he attempted to flee, knowing that he had met his match. 

"Finally, someone of equal power!" Gamon shouted. "Well, I put laxatives in everyone's soup. Good luck finding enough outhouses for all of you!"

The day Gamon was overthrown became known as the Day of the Brown Trail.


End file.
